Superhard materials comprising polycrystalline diamond (PCD) and cubic boron nitride formed by high pressure/high temperature (HPHT) processing are known in the art, wherein a superhard precursor material and any substrate is loaded into a container or assembly. The which container is then subjected to sufficient HPHT conditions to sinter the superhard precursor material disposed within the container to form a desired superhard product, which can be in the form of a cutting element. A cutting element formed as such may be used, e.g., in applications such as in bits for drilling earthen formations and the like.